


A world where roses bloom

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie is a super sweetie while also being terrifying, Eventual Smut, Eventual WidowTracer, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, everyone is pretty gay, self deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Lena Oxton's dreary life is turned upsidown when she gets a job at the house of the Lacroix', a well to do French couple. On this adventure she'll learn to accept who she is when the lady of the house takes a special interest in her.





	1. Chapter 1

_“To my dearest Winson [Stop]_

_The news of your entry into Harvard’s prestigious science program is wonderful [Stop]_

_I’m so proud of you old friend [Stop] And while I will miss you terribly [Stop]_

_I know you will do such amazing things [Stop]_

_They are lucky to have you [stop]_

_As for me [stop]_

_I have recently taken a job as a maid for some French aristocrats [Stop]_

_It’s nothing glamorous but they do provide a place to sleep and food to eat [Stop]_

_Which you know I am need of [stop] I’m sure it will be fine [stop]_

_Maybe even fun [stop]_

_Anyway I have to stop now or this telegram is going to get more expensive to send than I can afford [stop]_

_Best of luck [stop]_

_All my love [Stop]_

_Lena Oxton [Stop]_

Lena sighed as she packed the final thing from Winston’s old place. “Alright love, it’s done.” She muttered, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. She was nervous about the move to France, as she had never been out of London before, but is was also exciting, a chance to start over. Lena needed a new start, she needed to get away from England- Too many bad memories, too much bad. “Well!” The girl chirped, heading out of the small house, quickly making her way down the busy London streets, a grin on her freckled face. “Time for a new adventure!”

 

Adventure indeed. Lena had never realized she would get seasick, but there she was, sailing across the frosty English Channel , hands pale as she gripped the side of the ship, willing herself not to throw up all over the place. That would not be a good way to start an adventure, no sir. Luckily Lena did not vomit and her new employer, Gerard Lacroix, was there when she stepped off the ship. “Hello sir!” She greeted the man cheerfully, who smiled in turn. “Hello Lena.” Gerard was a kind, rich man, handsome and charming, the British woman was lucky to have met him. “Come child, the carriage is this way.” Now, Lena had been pretty low income all her life and while she had seen some impressive houses in London, but none of them came to close to the Lacroix residence. It was grand in every sense of the word. Large and ornate, a massive garden full of colors Lena couldn’t even conceive. Even a fountain! Gerard must have seen the shock on her face, because he gave a low chuckle, placing a kind hand on her shoulder. “ My wife loves flowers, she spends much of her free time tending to the garden.” Lena turned to him, eyes wide. “She did this? It’s incredible!” The man smiled fondly as the carriage came to a stop. “Amélie is kind of amazing.” He hummed, stepping off and helping Lena off. “You will meet her soon..She has a habit of wandering off by herself, so she’s not in right now.” The young woman nodded in understanding, grabbing her bag off the carriage and following Gerard into the lavish house.

 

When they stepped inside, the whole house staff was there to greet them. There were many people, from all different parts and all walks of life, Lena gave out a low, long whistle. Gerard cleared his throat to catch her attention as he pointed to the nearest staff member. “This, “ He started, gesturing to an elderly woman with completely white hair, an eyepatch and a strange tattoo under her visible eye. “Is Ana Amari, she’s one of the cooks here. She makes the best sweets in all of France.” The woman, Ana, gave a laugh, shaking her head. “You flatter this old woman too much.” Gerard only looked more amused before introducing her to the next person, who happened to be an older gentleman- But a rather large gentleman. Huge! Lena had never seen a man so tall or so muscular, she gulped, nervous by his appearance. His hair was white, like Ana’s, but his skin was much paler and instead of hiding a clearly injured eye, he wore the scar proudly. “This is Reinhardt Wilhelm. Do not let his appearance scare you, he’s actually the world’s nicest person. He wouldn’t hurt anyone. He is the other cook along with Miss Amari.” Lena glanced back at this Reinhardt fellow, who grinned and pounded his fist to his chest. “Greetings!” His voice was booming, but warm. Lena could already tell she was going to like him very much. Moving on from the cooks, Mr.Lacroix introduced a tall young woman next. Like Ana her skin was darker and her hair was black, the similarities did not stop there either, they had the same warm, brown eyes and while the mark under this woman’s eye was different, there was still one there. “This is Fareeha Amari, and yes, before you ask, she and Ana are mother and daughter. Fareeha is a mechanic, engineer, fetcher of things from town- Basically whatever you need her to do.” This Fareeha gave a small nod, a tiny but kind smile on her face. Standing next to Fareeha, particularly close to the tall woman, actually, was the most angelic person Lena had ever seen. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her bangs framing her pale face. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and she wore a kind, almost maternal feeling, smile. “That is Angela Ziegler, a very brilliant doctor.” Gerard explained. “If you are sick in any way, she can fix it.” The woman stepped closer to Lena, grabbing her shoulders. “I will need to check you out later! Can’t have anyone too sickly infecting others, now can we?” The Brit was flabbergasted as the blonde stepped back, clearly amused by her reaction. Gerard laughed as well, shaking his head as he pointed to a large, muscular woman. “This is Aleksandra Zaryanova, she’s our bodyguard. She will insist you call her Zarya.” The woman nodded, grinning. “Pleased to meet you, little girl.” Lena blinked, doubting the woman was much older than she was, but gave a cheerful wave even so. “Next to Zarya we have Mei, she is a maid, like you.” Mei smiled brightly, giving Lena an enthusiastic wave. She was on the shorter side, brown hair done up into a bun, she wore bifocals along with her uniform.

 

Next to Mei was another woman with dark skin and hair, but she looked very intense, and like she was judging everything around her, especially this new person. “That is Satya Vaswani, my secretary.” Gerard explained, Satya simply nodded in Lena’s direction. After Satya was a tiny girl with long brown hair, like Mei, she seemed to be of the Orient. “This is Hana Song, she’s also a maid along with Mei and now you.” Hana gave a smile, pretty but also kind of mischievous. Lena made a mental note to look out for her. “And that’s all for now.” Gerard hummed. “But we always seem to be bringing in new people...For example, you. “ He laughed, patting Lena on the back. “Mei! Go show Lena where to put her things and give her a few uniforms.”

 

New adventure...And start!


	2. Chapter 2

“You are going to love it here!” Mei chirped at Lena as she led her down the hall. “As you know, the master is very kind! The mistress is too! Although, she can sometimes be scary!” The woman chuckled, opening the door to the maid’s quarters and ushering the freckled woman inside. Lena grinned as she hopped onto the bed Mei had pointed out as hers. “I can’t wait to meet her then!” She replied happily. The Chinese woman gave a fond smile as she handed Lena a couple of uniforms. “These are yours, please get changed as quick as possible. The mistress should be arriving soon and she’ll want to meet you.” Mei advised, making her way out of the room, leaving Lena with her thoughts.

“The mistress, eh? I wonder what she’s like…” She muttered, stripping off her travel dirty dress and slipping the black one on, remembering the apron and headband only after she had tried leaving the room. “Typical….” Lena laughed at herself. “I’m always doing stuff like that, aren’t I?” As if anyone would answer. Everyone seemed really nice, so the Brit didn’t doubt she would make friends- It was just hard being in a new place when you had lived in the same city your whole life. But this is what she wanted! She wanted adventure! She wanted a way to start fresh! Where no one knew her- No one knew how much of a freak she was...She was determined to keep that disgusting side to herself...No one needed to know that. Shaking off the thought, Lena smiled and headed out of the room, back down the stairs where she was greeted by a new face. The most beautiful face she had ever seen.

The woman at the bottom of the stairs was tall and thin, her long ,dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, secured by a dark red ribbon. Her black hair was a contrast to her pale skin, accented by the dark red of her lipstick , which were full and looked absolutely kissable. Still focused on her mouth, Lena noted a beauty mark on the right side, just adding to her elegance. Her eyes were the strangest but most fascinating Lena had ever seen- They were yellow, as bright as the moon on a clear night. She wore mostly dark clothes, the only color other than purple or black was the red in her ribbon and lipstick. “You must be Lena…” Her voice! Lord her voice was like silk! And the way she said Lena’s name- It was pure heaven to hear that four letter word in a voice like that. “I am Amélie Lacroix, the mistress of the house.” Oh. Oh. Right, she was married. She’s your employer, Lena. Plus! Those kinds of things are wrong! Disgusting! “Yes! Hello miss!” The Brit managed to get out, bowing her head to the taller woman, who let out a small chuckle, but how lovely the sound was. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lena. I am sure you will be a fantastic addition to our household.” Amélie purred, a gloved hand reaching up and cupping Lena’s face. “I look forward to speaking with you more…” And with that, the woman walked up the stairs, into the master bedroom, leaving the Brit almost glued to her spot, her face red all the way to her ears. “Don’t let it get to your head, Oxton.” She coached herself. “Maybe she’s just affectionate…”

After getting a brief tour from Mei, Lena learned that she was to wait on the mistress of the house mainly. Just her luck, right? Having to spend all that time with a magnificent creature such as Amélie Lacroix did not bode well for the young woman, that’s for sure. When she was summed to the side of the French woman, Amélie had changed out of her day clothes and into something she presumed was more comfortable, as it was just a blouse and skirt, still in the dark colors she had seen the lady in earlier. Lena wondered briefly if she ever wore any bright colors and if so, how did they look on her?Probably fantastic, as she was amazingly beautiful. “Lena.” Suddenly the Brit was woken from her day dreaming by the melodic sound of her mistress's voice. “Tell me about yourself, Lena...How old are you? Where are you from? Why do you keep your hair so short? It’s very becoming on you, but it is a bold choice.” Lena blinked, fingering a lock of her brown hair before answering.

“Twenty-six ma’am. London, my whole life. And well, I was always real bad at keeping my hair neat, so my friend Winston suggested I cut it all off, and I figure, why not! I’m already a disappointment to my family, so why not make it worse?” When she saw the look of shock on Amélie’s face, she slapped a hand over her mouth before bowing her head. “I’m so sorry miss! I don’t know why I said that so easily! I didn’t mean to make it uncomfortable!” The woman cleared her throat, cupping Lena’s cheek and gently tilting her face so her own brown eyes met the yellow of the older woman’s. “Slow down….” Amélie spoke softly, her stare intense and unbreaking. “You are fine, Lena. If your family thinks you are a disappointment, then they have no idea what they have just lost to France.” The freckled girl’s face went red again and once her face was free, gave a slow nod. “Yes ma’am, thank you for saying so. “ The woman shrugged as if it couldn’t possibly matter. “Lena...I want to make it clear...If you ever have those doubts again, come to me and I will make sure the thoughts don’t haunt you.” It was so sincere and so incredibly lovely that Lena thought she may cry- She did not, she just gave a weak smile and a nod. “Yes mistress, whatever you say.”

Amélie smiled again, and Lena knew, that despite all her praying, all her self coaching, everything that she had tried to erase from herself was coming back in the form of rapidly falling in love with Amélie Lacroix.

_“ My dearest friend Lena [stop]_

_Thank you for your telegram [stop]_

_Your words have encouraged me greatly [stop]_

_I will continue to work hard [stop]_

_I hope things are going well for you [stop]_

_A aristocratic house in France is a far cry from where you started [stop]_

_Hopefully everyone treats you well [stop]_

_You deserve only happiness Lena [stop]_

_Don’t do anything too foolish while I’m not around to bail you out [stop]_

_Y_ _ours truly [Stop]_

_Winston._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can't stay secret forever.

“ _My dearest Winston_ [Stop]

 _Well, it's been about a week_ [Stop]

 _And I've already managed to make a fool out of myself_ [Stop]

 _My first night I blurted to the mistress that I was a disappointment to my parents_ [Stop]

 _I couldn't believe I had done it_ [Stop]

 _I don't know- There’s something about her_ [Stop]

S _he is easy to talk to yet very intimidating_ [Stop]

 _And she's beautiful_ [Stop]

 _Lord help me is she beautiful_ [Stop]

 _Everyone here is so nice_ [Stop]

 _I'm good friends with my fellow maids_ [Stop]

 _They are both of Oriental origin_ [Stop]

 _Hana and Mei_ [Stop]

 _I mostly wait on the mistress_ [Stop]

 _She's amazing Winston_ [Stop

] _Smart beautiful talented kind but also scary_ [Stop]

 _I need to stop these feelings_ [Stop]

I _couldn't live if I lost a home due to bloody feelings again_ [Stop]

 _Until next time_ [Stop]

 _Yours_ [Stop]

_Lena_

After a week of being a maid to the Lacroix’ , Lena was steadily getting used to her routine. She would rise early in the morning, join Hana and Mei for breakfast, courtesy of Ana (Reinhardt went to market early mornings). Then she would clean her mess and arrive in the master bedroom just as Amélie was waking. Amélie was not a morning person, so she would just stare out the window, clutching her coffee as Lena ran a bath for her. After a bath, the mistress was back to her usual self. Lena would help her dress and arrive downstairs to eat with Gerard. After they ate, Lena cleared Amélie’s plate and joined her for a long walk, usually holding up an umbrella if it was too sunny or if it started to rain. After the walk, Amélie would retire for some alone time and send Lena off to do some cleaning. After a few hours of doing so, Lena was called back to the mistress and would be tasked with cleaning whatever mess Amélie had made during her “rest” time.

 

Lena learned that there /was/ something about Amélie Lacroix. She had a traumatic life before she married Gerard. Lena didn't know the details, but she knew the mistress’ troubled past sometimes manifested itself into somewhat violent outbursts, which is why she needed time to be all alone. She didn't want to hurt anyone. It troubled Lena that such a wonderful person like Amélie should ever have suffered, but she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to her, what caused such a usually gentle and calm person to have such violent outbursts? She hoped one day to find out, but then again, the mistress’ business should be her business. Lena had no right to try to snoop around in things that would cause the woman to not trust her or, god forbid, throw her out. No- No. She mustn’t snoop. She must mind her business, which was to wait on the mistress, not pry into personal matters

 . After such outbursts, Amélie would weakly ask Lena to fetch her a glass of wine and then go sit in the garden, weather permitting. This happened every so often, Lena thought it probably was exhausting for the mistress, in fact, she knew it. Every time it happened she watched as Amélie hid her face in her hands, clutching at her dark locks, muttering in rapid, quiet French. Lena just wanted to comfort her! Take the woman in her arms and say that everything was alright! A face like that shouldn’t show such sadness! But- Every Time, she stood paralyzed. Frozen with fear that she would be rejected by someone who has shown her such kindness. Eventually, Amélie would sit up straight, finish her wine and stand. She would give a smile to Lena and ask her to please go ask Ana and Reinhardt when dinner would be served. Unable to do anything else, Lena did as she was told and ran along to the kitchen, where she would get distracted by the old couple.

 

“Lena! You’re too thin.” Ana would wag her finger at the girl. “You need to eat more! Here, here...Take this!” The woman would stuff something into Lena’s mouth, insisting. Of course she would always eat it and of course, it would always be delicious. One day, about a month and a half since she started, Lena worked up the courage to ask the two something that she had been curious about. “So….If you two are together….Reinhardt, are you Fahreeha’s father? She doesn’t really bear any resemblance….No offense!” The German man just laughed, shaking his head. “No need for that! Fahreeha isn’t my daughter by birth, but I do think of her as my own.” Lena smiled at that, finishing the snack Ana had given her. “She’s lucky then!” Reinhardt gave the Brit a kind smile before placing a huge but gentle hand on her shoulder. “I think of everyone here, with the exception of Ana, naturally, as my children. That includes you now.” Lena grinned, brown eyes shining as she put her much smaller hand on Reinhardt’s. “You are a wonderful man, thank you.” Ana chuckled softly, passing by. “He is wonderful, that’s why I married him. But he’s right….Everyone is like our children...Even the master and mistress.”

 

This piqued Lena’s interest, maybe it was an opportunity to learn more about the mysterious couple. “Really?” She piped up, hoping to prompt some kind of story. Luckily, Ana picked up on that. “Yes...I’ve actually known Amélie for some time...Ever since she was in her early twenties...In fact, she was even younger than you are now.” The elder began, stirring at whatever before turning to face her audience. “ I was a medic for a long time, always traveling, and in those travels I came across a young Amélie Depont. A daughter of an aristocrat, wondering the streets of Paris with a somewhat crazed look in her eyes. “ The image shocked Lena, as she was unable to picture her mistress looking crazed. Ana continued. “I saw her before she saw me and she...Attacked. She had a pistol on her, and the moment I stepped out to try and help her, my eye was gone.” Lena’s jaw dropped. Amélie...Attacked Ana? Amélie was the reason Ana’s eye was missing? “Why-” The Brit started before Ana put a hand up to stop her. “Amélie, the poor girl, was actually kidnapped by an extremist group and brainwashed. After I was attacked, the group I was traveling with was able to rescue her and start on rehabilitating her mind. Which is how she met a lot of the people here...We all helped her reach a place where she knew who she was again. Gerard worked with us at that time, and asked her to marry him once she had regained stability. She said yes and the rest is history.” Lena was in such a state of shock he nearly forgot why she was in the kitchen in the first place. “Oh bollocks!” She cursed, grabbing the tea tray. “Thank you for telling me, Ana! I’ve got to go now!”

As Lena made her way upstairs, her mind was racing. She knew now why Amélie was prone to her violent outbursts and why Ana’s eye was missing and how most of these very different people knew each other. She would have to pretend she didn’t know...She didn’t want to upset her mistress. “Hello ma’am...Got your tea, sorry it took me a little longer…” The Brit murmured, handing the tea and saucer to the other woman. “ It’s quite alright Lena.” Amélie hummed, raising the cup to her lips. “Those two can go on and on about some things.” She sighed fondly. She seemed rather calm, until, that is, she saw the unusual pallor of Lena’s face and the nervous glint in her brown eyes. “....Ana told you.”

Bloody hell. Hit the nail in the head with that one. Lena’s head dropped, full of shame. “Yes...I’m sorry mistress I-” A look from Amélie shut her up immediately. The French woman put the saucer and cup down, slowly rising from her spot and walking towards the younger. “That is most unfortunate that you found out so soon…” She whispered, a hand coming to rest on Lena’s cheek, a look of genuine sadness crossing the beautiful woman’s features. “I hope this doesn’t change too much how you feel about me…” How could it? Amélie obviously regretted whatever she had done and it wasn’t even her fault! People made her do awful things! “I could never think of you any differently ma’am.” Lena smiled softly, placing a hand on top of Amelie’s. “Our past doesn’t define who we are as people. Our present does...And as far as I’m concerned, you’re just as much my kind and wonderful mistress as you were the day I met you.” The taller woman’s yellow eyes filled with joy and a smile replaced the grim line that had been there before. “Merci, Lena, you wonderful girl….Merci.”

Well! Now Lena knew the truth and she felt closer to Amélie than ever...If only she could take her own advice. Past doesn’t define you? The Brit still let her mistakes haunt her, and she would never tell anyone. Not ever. She couldn’t lose her home...Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! It's been waaaay too long since I last updated. I initially wasn't going to update at all until finals were over but, I got a really lovely comment from a fan and it inspired me to post a new chapter! Thank you for the support! Comments like that are what makes it all worth it. Also, Amélie's secret is out, well..One of them, I started writing this chapter like, a month ago and I didn't plan on spilling the beans in chapter three but I'm actually happy with how it turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

Life since finding out about Amélie had not changed really. Like Lena had promised her mistress, she did not treat her any differently, although she was curious how it happened, but didn’t dare pry. Generally life progressed without much change until one day, nine months into the Brit’s time there, Hana came up to her, a look of confusion and slight annoyance across her face. “Who is Emily?”

 

Lena, who had previously been folding laundry, froze at the mention of that name. How did Hana know about Emily? Why did Hana know about Emily? Who was Emily, well, that was a good question. Emily O'Malley was the reason Lena had to move out of her family home. Emily was the reason Lena felt like she had to hide who she was. Emily was the reason she felt as if she could never return to London. Emily was one of the many reasons Lena had to yell at herself every time she felt feelings stirring for the mistress. Emily was a girl, a beautiful girl with flaming locks of hair, angelic green eyes and a smile that could make the sun come out. Lena was madly in love with Emily and Emily loved her back. Which was amazing and unfortunate all at once.

 

About a year into their secret relationship, Emily was promised by her family to a wealthy suitor who had taken great interest in her, but not before Lena was caught with Emily in her bed. Lena’s father had a chilling calm as he told Emily to leave, but the moment she was gone, he turned on his daughter, smacking her about and throwing his scalding hot tea onto her bare body.

 

The burn on her chest now was a constant reminder of what a freak she was. A reminder that she could never go home. Winston had been a darling, taking her in as long as he could, but he had gotten an offer he never dreamed of, and Lena urged him to go with the promise she would be alright, and up until Hana’s question, she had been. 

 

“Uh-” Where to start? Oh yes, why did Hana know that name?! “Ho-How do….How do you know that name?” Lena’s voice was shaking and Hana squinted a bit before shrugging her shoulders. “You mumble it in your sleep sometimes...It’s really annoying. More annoying than when you mumble the mistress’ name.” The Brit’s expression went from shocked to mortified and Hana’s expression went from generally annoyed to smug. “Because…” The younger continued. “At least we know the mistress, and honestly it’s easy to see why you would mutter her name in your sleep...But, we don’t know who this Emily is. Mei and I have been taking bets on who she could have been.” Lena was flabbergasted. Not only did Hana and Mei know she mumbled about Emily and Amélie in her sleep but...They didn’t seem to judge her? Hana seemed pretty amused by the whole thing and before the shocked Lena had a chance to speak, Hana continued. “I’m used to Mei mumbled about Zarya or even having Zarya sneak in here sometimes…” Wait...What? “And the doctor always smiles a lot but her smiles are a lot brighter if Fareeha is about.” Wait.../What?/ 

 

“Uh…” Lena gaped again, much to Hana’s amusement. “What?” The Korean girl smirked, tilting her head. “You didn’t know about Mei and Zarya? Or about the doctor and Fareeha?” Lena finally closed her mouth and took a moment to take all this information in. “No! Of course I didn’t!” The younger giggled. “No wonder...You’re always so busy staring into the mistress’ eyes.” She teased, amusement clearly growing as Lena’s face became red. “What Hana is trying to get at…” Suddenly a warm, cheerful voice interjected and Lena swore she had never been happier to see Mei. “Is that you don’t need to worry when you are here. If you feel like you’re alone….You're not. Really.” The woman smiled, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “We all found this place...The master and mistress found us because we needed them to. They helped us all escape from danger...Whether we were in danger because of how we feel or in danger because of other things, you never have to worry about people judging you or being disgusted. This is your home.” The Brit’s eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around Mei, who calmly whispered comforting words. Hana was even supportive, holding one of Lena’s hands. “You’re home.” They whispered over and over until Lena stopped crying and offered the two a bright smile. “Yeah….Yeah! I’m home!” 

 

“My dear Lena [stop]

I am glad to hear you are doing well [stop]

It makes me worry less about you all the way over in France [Stop]

I am sure everything will work out Lena [Stop]

You need to stop worrying about what happened in the past [stop]

It wont help you [stop]

You need to keep moving forward [stop]

I am sure you will do great there [stop]

All my love [stop]

Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was important to add. I wasn't sure how much more I could write Lena being down on herself and keeping the reason why a mystery. Also since Emily was revealed I wanted to use her in the story somehow :P
> 
> I also removed Hanzo and Mccree from the tags as I realized there is nowhere I can stick them that would make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

After a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Lena’s mind became occupied with thoughts of the mistress. Uh, wait, how was that any different than usual? The content of her thoughts were what was different. She started to think about how the object of her current affection was so different than Emily. 

 

Sure, their names were kind of similar. Emily and Amélie, yeah, kind of similar. But the two were so different! It was kind of incredible how Lena was so attracted to these incredibly different people. For one, just physical appearance. Emily stood nearly the same height as Lena, where Amélie was significantly taller. Emily had wild orange hair. Amélie’s long, dark locks fell straight down her back. Emily’s eyes were an expressive hazel-green. Amélie’s were a reserved but striking golden hue. Emily’s smile could light up a room. Amélie’s rare, genuine smiles could make flowers grow. Emily was kind, snarky, wild, and deeply caring. Amélie, while still caring and kind, was also kind of scary, graceful, elegant, quiet. Amélie was also older than both Lena and Emily, had had no question seen more than the two girls. But Emily loved Lena back...And there was no chance of that happening with Amélie. 

 

Lena was so wrapped up in this thought process that she almost missed something terrible. Something that shocked and disgusted her to her core. It was master Gerard, sitting in the garden, with some woman. Clearly not the mistress as this woman’s hair was a light brown. But they weren’t just talking, no! They were...They were snogging! Lena felt as if she were going to vomit just witnessing such an act. 

 

Dropping anything she had previously been holding (It was a tray with tea for the master and who she assumed to be the mistress when Ana presented it to her) and bolted inside, hitching up her skirt so that she could run more easily to Amélie, who she found in the parlor, reading some kind of novel and slowly sipping a cup of tea. She noticed Lena immediately as the younger woman had rushed in, panting and looking quite frantic. 

 

Amélie calmly set down her book and cup and looked up at Lena, concern crossing her face. “Are you alright? Did something happen?” The Brit stepped closer to her mistress, kneeling on the ground before her and taking the woman’s pale hand in her own. “Mistress! I just seen something awful!” She exclaimed, making Amélie’s eyebrows raise in question. “And...What was that?” She asked, still retaining her wits, as freaking out would just cause Lena more panic. “I- I just seen the master! He...He was snogging another woman mistress! He was out in the garden just...So shamelessly kissing her!” Amélie’s worries soon faded away, but Lena was still going on, tears even filling her eyes. 

 

“How dare he! How dare! You’re...You’re too wonderful to be treated like that!”

“Lena.”

“I- I can’t believe he put on the front of wanting to help you after all that happened!”

“Lena…”

“He’s disgusting! He’s just used you! I-” 

“Lena!” 

That made the Brit stop and meet Amélie’s gaze. “Lena...It is...So sweet that you are angry on my behalf. But you should not be worried.” Lena’s brows knit in confusion and Amélie gave a small chuckle and she stroked the younger’s hand to try to relax her. “Gerard and I are married...But we are not in love. “ She started to explain, taking a deep breath. “After what happened, he suggestion we get married to help keep me around people who I could trust and people who could help me. I agreed only because of the convenience it brought. “ Amélie smiled gently at Lena, putting her free hand in the Brit’s short hair. “We appeared married to the public...But we aren’t in love...We’re rather fond of each other...But it’s alright if he is kissing another woman. Please do not resent Gerard...He is a wonderful man….And he is not hurting me by doing this.” Lena calmed down pretty quickly and was then embarrassed by her outburst, which Amélie just waved off. 

 

“Not to worry mon chéri...But thank you for being angry on my behalf...I really do appreciate it.” The mistress spoke gently, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze before standing to retreat elsewhere. “Just keep on being your sweet self...And I will be happy.” Were her parting words to Lena that night. That alone brought some kind of spark.

Was there a hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two chapters? It is! Two chapters! Happy holidays! Merry new years!  
> Now that it's settled that no one in the house will judge Lena and that Amelie and Gerard aren't in love, maybe now we can move ahead with the relationship between Lena and Amelie. 
> 
> Also I've become such MercyMaker trash in the last month  
> So after or maybe towards the end of this one I'll start working on a mercymaker fic, that will also showcase some other rarepares. Like Zarya and Phara   
> And Sombra and Symmetra (Do yourself a solid and look this one up. It's adorable)


	6. A dream like state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Lena Oxton has an overactive imagination.

Realistically, Lena knew it was a dream, but lord it was such a wonderful dream, she almost wanted to accept it as reality. Scratch that almost bit, she /did/ want to accept it as reality, even when she knew it wasn’t. Let’s just say the events of her dream one particular night made it hard to look the mistress in the eyes the next day.

 

_“Lena….” Amélie’s called, her voice smooth as silk. “My Lena...Come to me….” Dream Lena immediately at her mistress's side, kneeling next to her chair. “Yes mistress? What can I do for you?” The older woman’s amber eyes locked on Lena, her hand gently meeting with the girl’s freckled cheek as it often did. “You can get off the ground….Sit right here.” Amélie purred, patting her lap. Dream Lena leapt up from her spot and immediately straddled the other woman. “Is this more pleasing to you, mistress?” Amelie leaned forward a bit, her red painted lips ghosting over Lena’s chapped ones. “Oh Lena…” She whispered, one hand in the Brit’s short hair, the other on the small of her back. “You always please me… It is my turn to please you.” Naturally dream Lena, as regular Lena would have been, was quite excited by the prospect of being pleased by her mistress and the secret object of her affection. “And how will you do that miss…?” She whispered, brown eyes darting up to meet Amélie’s golden ones. “My dear…” The woman practically purred. “Why tell you...When it would be so much more fun to show you…” Without another word, Lena’s lips were captured in a tender kiss. No resistance was met, as the younger woman closed her eyes and returned the gesture, even pressing in a little bit to, hopefully, encourage Amélie to kiss her a little harder. The plan worked wonderfully well! As Amélie took the initiative to gently run her tongue along Lena’s chapped lips, immediately prompting the other woman to open her mouth, meeting her tongue with her mistresses’._

_The two stayed like that for a while- mouths moving together- hands running up and down each other's arms and backs. Amélie was the first to break away, her strange golden eyes staring into Lena’s brown. “My Lena…” She whispered, running her long, slender fingers up the fastened buttons at the Brit’s spine. “ Why don't we get a little more comfortable…?” The older woman purred, starting to undo the buttons of Lena’s dress. “I think that's a wonderful idea, mistress…” Dream Lena grinned, moving to undo the complicated clasps of Amélie’s dress. As the fabric slid off the younger woman’s shoulders, revealing the pale, freckled skin to Amélie, the older woman pressed her lips against the soft skin, kissing up Lena’s neck while her hands continued to work off the maid’s dress. “O-oh!” Dream Lena moaned, relishing in the feeling of Amélie’s soft lips against her skin._

 

_The feelings of euphoria didn't stop, as soon both women were undressed and were, once again, kissing and exploring each other. Amélie reached a hand up to cup Lena’s breast, squeezing gently. The Brit pushed her chest into Amélie’s hand, a silent request for more. Dream Amélie understood perfectly, as she ran her oddly cold fingers over the sensitive skin, causing Lena to moan into her mouth. “ More...please…” She whimpered. “It is probably for the best if we move to the bed, mon cherie…” Her mistress laughed, scooping the tiny Brit into her arms as the rose from the chair. Good, dream Lena’s legs were starting to feel cramped on that thing. Once Amelie moved Lena to the bed, she made quick work of the rest of the maid’s clothes,which were really just some undergarments, leaving Lena exposed to her mistress’ golden stare. Even dream Lena was embarrassed and squirming under the intense look- But dream Amelie just ran her icy fingers down the length of Lena’s body- from her throat down to her thighs, where she rested her hand. “Exquisite.” Amelie whispered, a playful smirk on her face. “Mistress….” Lena whined. “S’not fair… I want to touch you…” Amelie giggled, shaking her head. “ In due time my dear...For now, just lay back and let me please you first.”_

 

_Lena did as she was told, putting up no resistance when Amelie’s lips started roaming the path her hand had taken moments before- only her mouth spent more time at each stop. When her mouth stopped at Lena’s small breasts, the older woman took great care to tweak and tease the other’s nipples with both her tongue and her fingers. Lena’s chest rose to meet her mistress’ touch, emplyoring, begging for more. More...she needed so much more. Dream Amelie was more than happy to oblige to the silent request. As her mouth was occupied, the woman’s fingers wandered further down, slipping between Lena’s legs, roaming over her inner thighs, teasing the edges of her sex. The younger woman gasped out when she felt the cool fingers slide along her already dripping nether regions._

_“So wet already, mon amor…?” Amelie’s smooth voice was like silk in Lena’s ear. “It’s what you do to me mistress….” Lena whimpered. Amelie chuckled softly, continuing to rub circles with the still cold pads of her fingers. “Good...You’re such a good girl, Lena. I want to reward you…” Lena reached up to wrap her arms around Amelie’s neck, pulling her down into a hungry kiss as the woman continued her ministrations. After a few moments, Amelie slipped a finger into Lena, causing the young woman to moan out, short nails digging into her mistresses’ otherwise flawless skin. “Please…!” She begged, hungry for more. Dream Amelie complied, adding another finger after getting warmed up. Lena all but screamed when the fingers curled inside her, prompting her tight grip around Amelie to get even tighter. “Mis-Mistress! I can’t! I can’t!” She breathed into the other woman’s ear. “Then don’t, my darling....But when you do release...Let my name be the only thing on your lips…” Amelie whispered, speeding her fingers up a touch. “A-Amelie! Amelie! Amelie!” It was like a mantra- Lena needed say in order to survive as she came. Lena whimpered, still clinging to Amelie as she came down from her high, fingers tangled in the dark locks of her lover. “Doesn’t it feel good to be pleased?” Dream Lena let out a breathy laugh at the question._

_“More than you know….Amelie…” “My sweet, foolish Lena….”_

 

“Lena!” Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. And instead of finding herself on the plush mattress of Amelie’s bed, Lena found herself in her quarters with Hana standing over her. “Get up, lazy bones!” A dream- Of course it was a dream. “Is everything alright, Lena? You haven’t looked me in the eye all day.” Amelie inquired later, her tone suspicious. “Ah! Nothing’s wrong, Mistress! Everything’s fine- I just...Had a weird dream is all….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I am so sorry  
> I've been working on the last two chapters for months and finally they're done! This is just a special chapter I was originally going to post on Valentine's day, but uh, life? Kept happening-  
> Also I haven't written smut in 84 years I'm sorry-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure begins anew.

In the months that followed those three major discoveries, things at the Lacroix house slowed to a normal pace. Life was simple, Lena no longer lived in fear of her new friends thinking she was disgusting, although her infatuation with Amelie was still as strong and one sided as ever. But life was good! For the first time in her life, the Brit felt completely safe and happy. 

 

Until, that is, she saw something she was not supposed to. What is with Lena and seeing things she isn’t supposed to see? Honestly, it always seemed to be her unfortunate luck that drew her into such situations. This most recent display of her garbage luck came on a stormy day in late June- Lena was dusting around the photos that adorned the walls of the massive estate when she heard Amélie call for her. The Brit immediately rushed to the side of her mistress, smiling brightly at the object of her affection just as soon as she entered the room. “Hello miss! How can I help you?” The look that crossed Amélie’s face told Lena that she was suppressing the urge to giggle at the other woman’s indomitable cheerfulness. “I need you to go to town for me. Normally I would do it myself, but honestly I am not feeling very well….I have a strange headache.” The woman’s face grew a bit grim and Lena’s cheery smile quickly gave way to a worried expression. “Of course miss! What do you need?” Amélie soon produced a small list along with some funds for the maid. “Angela suggested these things would help...Please return soon.”   
“Don’t you worry, miss! I’ll be really quick!” And with that, the younger woman ran off, desperate to help Amélie. 

She did run quite fast, not stopping until she came upon the first shop. Panting, Lena entered the shop, hardly even able to communicate what she had come for. Eventually, after catching her breath, the young woman proceeded to attempt to ask the keep for her items in French, but she was still quite bad at the language. Fortunately, the shopkeeper was very patient with the girl, helping her to find what she needed with very little dialogue between the two of them. There was a similar story at the other shops, and Lena took off from town, hoping she would arrive in time where her effort would make a difference. 

 

Amélie, for her part, sat on her bed, hands gripping the fabric of her dress, a familiar feeling of dread hanging over her. Ana was at her side in a matter of moments. “My dear...Is it happening? Do you feel your control slipping away?” The woman was straightforward, her lips a grim line. “...Yes.” Amélie whispered, almost inaudibly. “Ana- What should I do? I’m frightened! I don’t want to go back to that…I don’t want anyone else to get hurt!” Her voice was so small, like a scared child. Ana wrapped the woman in her arms, smoothing down the dark locks. “Hush child...Everything will be alright. We’ll protect you.” That seemed to calm Amélie down significantly, and Angela was able to get rid of her strange headache when Lena returned. It seemed like the stress had passed and that things were going to be alright after all, just as Ana had said. 

But in the dead of the night, Amélie’s golden eyes snapped open and she rose from bed, as if possessed.Her body carried her to the trunk in the far corner of the room, a trunk where forgotten memories were placed to be just that- Forgotten. Until it was opened and Amélie plucked a single dagger from the contents of the trunk. Gripping the handle like a vice, she approached the sleeping form of Gerard, standing over him as if she were the grim reaper, coming for his soul. Her mind was so disconnected from her body- The woman hardly knew what was happening as she drove the blade into her husband’s neck. Like a puppet, unable to control her body, she kept thrusting the dagger into the man, unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. “Amélie?!” A voice called and the woman’s head snapped to the obstruction, fully intent on bringing harm to such a distraction until her mind finally caught up to her body. “L...Lena…?” She whispered, confused at the younger woman’s expression of shock. “What is it?” The Brit’s eyes filled with sorrow and she slowly approached her mistress. “Oh Amélie...What have you done…?” 

What had she done? Amélie’s eyes fell to the blade in her hand, coated with blood. “No...No, please…” She whispered, dropping the dagger and turning back to the bed. And there was Gerard, sleeping. No, not sleeping. Dead. He was dead, and she had killed him. Amélie screamed, hands flying to cup the dead man’s face. “ Non! S'il vous plaît! Je ne voulais pas! Ce n'était pas censé arriver!” She cried desperately, her whole body trembling with fear and remorse. Hearing the commotion, the rest of the house staff was quick to the scene, but as quick as they had all come, Ana was quick to shoo everyone but Reinhardt, Angela, and Lena out. “Amélie.” Ana spoke firmly, gripping the younger woman’s arm. “Amélie, it’s time to get away from here. You must flee.” Amélie shook her head. “No- No! I should be locked away! I am a monster!” She sobbed, pulling at her dark locks. “I should be put to death!” Lena, despite her earlier shock and fear, rushed to Amélie’s side as soon as she saw the tears. “No! Miss, you can’t talk like that!” She begged, taking the woman’s hands in order to stop her from harming herself. “Lena is right, Amélie. You must live to carry on the memory of those you have killed. It is what you owe them.” Ana stated, starting to pack things away. “Angela, you take Amélie, Lena, and Fareeha away from here, take them as far as you can.” The elder instructed, handing Angela some bags. “But...What about everyone else? Where will they go...It was safe for them here.” The doctor protested, concern clear on her face. “I will have Amélie sign the deed of this house over to Reinhardt, that way they can all continue to live here. Do not worry about them, Angela. I will take care of them- You need to take care of Amélie.” Ana smiled gently, cupping the blonde’s chin. “Go, Angela...Take care of my daughters.” Angela nodded, relenting to Ana’s wishes. “I’ll go tell Fareeha…” She muttered, fleeing from the room. 

Ana approached Lena and Amélie next. “You will go with Angela and Fareeha, you’re going to get Amélie out of this country...She needs a new start. “ Lena’s wide brown eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. “Why me? Shouldn’t you go with her?” The elder woman’s smile was gentle as she shook her head. “No, Lena. I have to stay here with everyone. Besides, Amélie is calmed by you- Look, she’s stopped shaking so badly. She needs you, Lena. Will you abandon her?” The Brit shook her head, clinging onto her mistress. “No! Never- It’s not her fault...I’m sure we can get through this…” Reinhardt placed a giant hand on the much smaller girl’s back. “Yes. Because you love her, you will get through this. I will get Mei to gather your things, Amélie needs you to stay right here.” 

And that’s how it would be. Lena would stay right beside Amélie, forever. As the four women set off for a new life, Lena cradled the Frenchwoman as the ship rocked them both, a reassuring smile on her face. “Don’t worry, my love. It’s just a new adventure.” 

And...Start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter! I am so thankful to everyone who commented such lovely things about this fic, even when I hadn't updated in months. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so- I know I'm not close to done with any of my other fics, I'll neet to rewatch Gravity Falls before I write anymore of that one
> 
> Haha---  
> Anyway! This idea came from Tracer's lines in Heros of Storm. Where she says "I sometimes have really weird dreams about the olden days. Like I'm a kitchen maid in some grand house out in the country!" I took that idea and ran with it.


End file.
